Forget
by huntress1596
Summary: It was difficult for Rachelle to think about facing him again. She had not seen him for over four year. He promised to write and call. His attempts dwindled over the years


**Forget**

_Chapter 1 _

Kaylee ran to the beach to escape the screams that plagued her dreams. The hot sand squished between her painted toes. She stopped and closed her bloodshot eyes. The wind played with her hair softly. She heard the roar of the ocean and the squealing of the birds above. All she wanted was peace. She wanted to be happy again. She wanted to forget everything. She opened her green eyes to the inviting ocean before her. Kaylee shook her head as she reached her ultimate decision. She was done fighting a war that she could not win. She slowly walked to the icy waters of the dark seas. Soon it would be all over. She would be at peace finally. No one would miss her … She would miss no one. She walked until she floated in the water. This was it. She needed this … Kaylee wanted to feel nothing anymore. She started to dip her body into the roaring ocean. Wave after wave plummeted her body. When the water tried to strangle her last breath, Kaylee realized this was not what she wanted. She wanted to live but the angry ocean was too strong for her. She gasped for every piece of air. She felt the undertow pull her hard under the ocean. Underwater, the waves were deafening. She fought with her last breath to get free of her attacker. Then everything went dark. "ELIJAH! I hit someone in the water!" Orlando jumped off his surfboard and grabbed the floating Kaylee. She was blue and icy cold from the Pacific. Elijah made his way over in the tumbling waves. He grabbed Orlando's board as Kaylee's lifeless body was placed on the plastic. "GO GET HELP!" Orlando yelled. Elijah turned and rode a wave to the shore. He ran to the lifeguard station. No one was in the tower so a cursing Elijah ran up the beach to find help. Orlando reached the shore and picked up Kaylee. He looked around the deserted beach hoping someone would come over to help. He looked down at her and felt her pulse. Nothing. He then leaned down and gave her one deep breathe. Nothing. He shook her hoping to wake her up. He leaned down again and gave her another deep breathe. She shook violently as the salt water spilled out of her mouth. Orlando turned her over so she would get the water out of her lungs. He lightly patted her back as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her quietly. "You are ok, love. Relax." He cooed into her waterlogged ear. Elijah came running with a lifeguard in tow. The lifeguard kneeled down to check his patient out. He gently touched her head that was lying on Orlando's chest. The gash on her head oozed burgundy blood. "That is a nasty wound. We had better get you checked out." Orlando felt horrible when he saw the gash. "I think I hit her with my board. I didn't see you, love?" Kaylee looked up at him. She clung to him for dear life. The lifeguard took her pulse. "Can you tell me your name?" She started to cry and the tears streamed down Orlando's chest. "Shhhh. It is ok, love. Just tell them your name." She looked up into his smiling face and then back to the concerned lifeguard's face. "I don't know."

The doctor came up the side of Kaylee's bed. "Well, young lady, you have checked out A-OK, except for the ugly bump on your head, which should heal great." She looked up at him with a smile. "So, what about my memory? Will it return soon?" The doctor sat on her bed next to her. "Yes, it should return soon. We did find your jacket on the beach; at least we think it is yours. 'Kaylee' was written on the tag. Does that sound familiar?" She shook her head. "No." The doctor touched her hand. "It looked like a little child wrote it." He handed the jacket to her. She lightly traced the writing. "I am not sure but it seems a little familiar. So, my name is Kaylee?" The doctor got up and straightened her blankets. "That is what we are calling you. We have the police working on trying to find out more about you." He tapped her IV bag and adjusted the flow. He smiled at her. "The young men who rescued you would like to say 'hi'. They have been camped out in the lounge waiting for you to wake up." Kaylee smiled softly. He turned and walked out the door. She pushed her frazzled hair out of her face. She was sure she looked horrible. The hospital door creaked open. She immediately smiled as she saw his face. The man behind him was holding a bouquet of flowers. They looked so familiar but she could not place them. "Hello love. You gave us a scare." Orlando walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her face was painted with a questioning stare. "Do I know you?" He laughed. "Sorry love … "He stopped. She did not know who he was. For once, he had met someone who did not know his famous past. Unfortunately, she did not know her own past either. "I am Orlando. This is Elijah. We found you at the beach." He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. She smiled sweetly. "I feel like I should know you two but …I really hate this." She shook her head in frustration. Elijah came around to the opposite side of Orlando. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything will come back soon." Kaylee looked up at their smiling faces and wished she did know them. They seemed so nice. "And anyway … milk it right now. Orlando feels horrible for slamming his board into your pretty little head." She giggled and looked over at a distraught Orlando. She laid her hand on his shaky fingers. "You did not see me. I don't blame you." He lifted his eyes to meet her unsure ones. "I know … but I still feel bad about it." The hospital door opened and the doctor walked in. "So, ready to get out of here?" Fear gripped Kaylee as she realized she did not know where to go. She returned her gaze to the bed. Orlando sensed her fear. "Love, don't worry about anything. Eli and I are renting a beach house for the summer. You are coming home with us. The police know where to find you if they discover anything." She let out a slow breath. The doctor handed her some papers to sign. She started to sign and then realize she did not know what name to use. "Excuse me. What name should I use to sign?" The doctor smiled. He looked at Orlando. "Can you sign these for her since you paid for her bills?" Kaylee looked at Orlando with shock in her eyes. "I did not expect you to pay for all this." He smiled as he signed the papers. "No problem. Let us just say money is not a problem in my life. And anyways, it makes me feel better after I hospitalized you." A nurse came in to assist Kaylee with getting dressed. She tried to shoo out Orlando and Elijah. She immediately felt scared and lost. "Please can he stay and help." She pointed to Orlando who gave her bags to Elijah. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "Let's get you out of here, love."

Orlando held the door open for Kaylee. She walked into a beautiful beach condominium. It was decorated in white and black colors. It was the biggest house she had ever seen. Elijah walked in behind them and carried her bags upstairs. He hollered down to Orlando and Kaylee. "I am going to put your things in the guest room and then call Jackie." He waved to the two of them. Orlando smiled as he watched Kaylee walk towards the sliding glass door. She lightly touched the glass with her fingertips. He watched her and wondered who she was. He was definitely attracted to her but she needed to heal mental and physically. He saw her shoulders slump in defeat. He heard quiet sobs coming from her pink lips. Orlando walked over and hugged her from behind. "Please love, don't cry. Everything will be ok." She turned around and clung to his shirt. He had to admit to himself that she was affecting him. She continued to cry as he smoothed out her hair. The tangles knotted in his fingers. "How about this? I call someone over to help with your hair and we can have a quiet dinner." She smiled up at him. "You have done so much already. I don't want to have you pay for a hairstylist when I can just comb it out." He winked at her as he ran his hand through her hair. She cringed as a knot caught on his finger. "Only a brush, huh?" She blushed. "Ok, I will pay you back when I can." She kissed his cheek and pulled out of his embrace. "Can you show me my room so I can get cleaned up? I still smell like a hospital." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. He stopped at a door right at the top of the stairs. Orlando opened the door for her. In the middle of the room was a white canopy bed with sheer netting surrounding it. "The bathroom is right there. My room is across from yours. I will make some calls. Just come down when you are ready." He let go of her hand and left her alone. She looked around the room and instantly felt alone. She could not remember what drove her to the beach. She wanted so much to remember her life. She took a long shower which included a long cry over the past days events. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to throw on. Orlando let her borrow some of his sister's clothes until they could get some. She walked down the stairs to see Orlando talking to a tall woman. "Here she is, Sal. Take good care of her." He pulled her over to the stylist. "No problem, Orlando. You have beautiful hair that just needs some attention. What's your name?" She looked at Orlando. "I think it is Kaylee. I don't know." Her hands came up to cover her face. Orlando ran over and hugged her. "Relax love. Enjoy this. Elijah and I are going to get dinner." She clung tightly to his shirt. "You are leaving?" It warmed his heart to know she needed him so much. "I will only be gone for a ½ hour. We are getting dinner and picking up Elijah's girl. I will have my cell on me and the number is on the fridge." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Ok?" She shook her head and walked over to Sal who waited patiently for her. He walked out of the living room leaving her in the capable hands of Sal. He hated to leave her but Elijah needed help with dinner. He stood and watched her from the doorway. She smiled and answered Sal's questions. Kaylee was intoxicated to him. He was not sure what it was but she drew him to her. Elijah came up behind him. "Ready man?" He turned and smiled at his friend.

He returned to the condominium in ½ hour just as Orlando had promised Kaylee. She watched the clock and then the door for the entire time he was gone. He made her feel safe … safe from what she was not sure. When they walked through the door, she felt a sense of relief. "I hope you like Chinese." Elijah held up the bags. "I do remember that." She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair. Orlando could not keep his eyes off her. Jackie playfully hit his back. "Close your mouth Bloom." She leaned down closer to Kaylee. "Hi, I am Jackie." Kaylee shook her hand as the heat of his stare permeated into her skin. Everyone ate the Chinese food and then decided to watch a movie. Orlando sat on the couch and held his hand out for Kaylee. She sat next to him as Elijah and Jackie sat on the opposite couch. About a ½ hour through the movie, Elijah and his girlfriend started to make out. "Why don't you guys go somewhere else so we can watch the movie?" The young couple got up from the couch. "Sorry guys … We haven't seen each other for a couple weeks." Jackie blushed as Elijah dragged her up the stairs. Orlando returned his gaze to the movie. Kaylee stretched her legs out. "So, you guys have been away for awhile?" Orlando took a deep breath. He like the fact that she did not know who he was. It was refreshing. He decided to keep up the deception a little longer in order to get to know her better. "We travel a lot. I really don't want to talk about it." He immediately felt horrible about lying to her. Kaylee's hand came up to cover the yawn that left her mouth. "I bet you are tired. We can finish this tomorrow." He reached for the remote control on the table. "No, I do like the company." She held his hand tightly. He reached up behind them and grabbed a blanket. "Then lie down. I feel horrible if you ended up back in the hospital." She laid down in front of Orlando on the couch. He pulled the blanket over them as his arm lightly draped over her stomach. She felt his breathing start to even out as if he was falling asleep. Kaylee turned to face him and snuggled into his arms. She fell asleep within a matter of minutes. She slept soundly with Orlando on the couch as Elijah crept back downstairs with Jackie. "They look so cute together." She stopped and stared at them. Elijah came up behind her. "They do. One problem, she does not know who he is. That could change EVERYTHING." Jackie smiled. "Maybe it won't. Maybe love will be enough." Elijah laughed quietly. "Always the romantic. Let's leave them alone." They walked silently up the stairs. Orlando opened his eyes. Concern was writing all over his face. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She moved slightly as if she was dreaming. He whispered in her ear that everything was ok but the dreams were taking over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as she sat up. Orlando grabbed her before she fell off the couch. "Kaylee? Love, you are all right. I am here." She fought the urge to cry but it overtook her. "Orlando! I … oh my." She felt her body start to shake uncontrollably. "Love, Shhhh, it will be ok." He pulled her back into his arms. She clung to his chest. She cried softly as he rocked her back to sleep.

**Chapter 2:**

Orlando woke with the sunshine hitting his eyes. He sat up and stretched his aching back. The couch was not meant for sleeping and he cursed himself for staying on it all night. He then realized that Kaylee was not next to him. He smiled as he thought about how good it felt to have someone sleep next to him all night … someone who needed him and not because he was a famous actor. He grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head. He softly padded across the tiled floor with his bare feet to the sliding glass door. She was sitting outside with the morning sun. He watched as her cherry blossom red hair playing in the wind. He was drawn to her in a way that was foreign to him. It scared him how much he was falling for her. It also scared Orlando knowing that she knew nothing about him or his life. He felt horrible about not telling her the truth but it was wonderful having her just wanting to be with HIM and not the movie star persona. He grabbed two coffee mugs out of the sink and filled them with hot tea. He walked out the sliding glass door. She turned at the sound of the door opening. "Hello." Kaylee said. Orlando walked over and gave her a cup. "Good Morning." He sat on the opposite lounge chair. "OOOO … that is really good." She held it close to her cold lips. Orlando chuckled. "You should have brought out the blanket." She smiled at him with her lips and her eyes. "I did not want to wake you. It is not that bad." Orlando reached out and touched her arm. "Is that why you have Goosebumps the size of mountains?" She blushed which made Orlando's heart flutter. "Come here." He held out his hand to her. She got up and cuddled into his big sweatshirt and strong arms. She laid her head across his bicep. She looked so beautiful to him at that moment. He reached over with his free hand and smoothed out her red hair. "So, how is the memory today?" She signed into his arm. "It is frustrating. I remember bits and pieces but nothing makes sense. I even think I might have known you and Elijah. Did we know each other?" She looked up at him with her pleading green eyes. He shook his head so his eyes would not meet hers. "I don't think so." He felt a crack in his heart as he lied to her. "It is strange … I feel like we have known each other forever. There is something so familiar about you two. Maybe it is just your kind face." She lightly touched his cheek, which made Orlando shutter. He was relieved when Elijah came bouncing out. "What are you guys up to?" 

"We are watching the sun come up over the horizon. Want to join us?" Kaylee responded. Elijah smiled at her. "No, but I do need to pull Orlando from you for a sec." Elijah glared at Orlando, who politely got up and walked inside. Elijah closed the door behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He glared at his friend. Orlando leaned over the kitchen bar. "What are you talking about?" Elijah's face grew hot with anger. "You know what I am talking about Orlando. This is wrong. You are misleading her." Orlando cringed at the sound of Elijah's accusations. He turned and looked at Kaylee staring out at the ocean from the balcony. He sighed and dropped his head. Elijah came up behind him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Man, I know it feels good to have someone get to know the REAL you but I think this would hurt her and you in the end. Just think about it." He started to walk away when Orlando turned around. "Thank you for looking out for me. I will tell her today." Elijah smiled and Janet came into the room. "Come on Lij! Shopping waits!" The two walked out of the condominium. Orlando convinced Kaylee to join him for lunch. He chose a small beachside diner that would hopefully shield them from prying eyes. "Thank you." He sat down at the small bistro table across from Kaylee. "I really love it here." He smiled at her. "I am glad. Are you hungry?" She groaned. "VERY! What's good?" They ordered their meals when the waiter came back over. Orlando sat with his hands nervously twitching his lap. He had to come clean with her now before it was too late. "Kaylee, I need to tell you som…" Two surfer girls interrupted his declaration. "Excuse me; can we have your autograph?" His world came crashing down in the instant they asked for his autograph. "Sure." He politely responded. He signed the napkins they presented quickly. Kaylee watched in fascination. "We loved you in Pirates of the Caribbean. Will is my favorite character." Orlando stopped writing when he heard a glass fall to the ground. He looked up to see tears forming in her eyes. "Kaylee …" She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the bistro. He politely excused himself and ran after her. He saw her run down the beach. Orlando knew he had screwed up and he was afraid that she would not trust him now. Orlando saw her stop and drop to the sand. Her head was in her fragile hands. He slowly walked up to her and dropped next to her. "Kaylee?" 

He reached out to touch her arm. She flinched away as her angry eyes met his. "So, was I a joke to you? The poor helpless girl who could not remember anything." She got up and walked away from Orlando. He followed behind her. He reached out and grabbed her arms. "Kaylee please let me explain." She whipped around and glared at him. "EXPLAIN!" He took a deep breath. "Yes, I know I should have told you. I was just enjoying the fact that we were getting to know each other without all the e that surrounds my life. Can't you understand?" She stood quiet watching his emotions play on his face. "Look, I like you. I liked you the very first day when I slammed my surfboard into your head. I did not want ANYTHING or ANYONE ruin my chances of getting to know you and have you getting to know me." Kaylee's watery eyes soften with his confession. "I forgive you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. They walked arm and arm towards the beach house. "And by the way, Legalos was a much better character." They stopped suddenly and Kaylee's hand clasped over her mouth. Orlando smiled. "What did you say?" She turned towards him with shock. "Legalos … I remember you played in the movie trilogy." Anticipation painted Orlando's face. "What else to you remember?" She stared out at the beach trying to remember anything else. Her face dropped in disgust. "NOTHING!" He pulled her close to his chest. "At least you remembered who I am." They walked down the beach towards the condominium. Orlando was so happy that everything worked out. He was crazy about her and he wanted to know more about her. Kaylee on the other hand, held onto him with all her might. She did not tell him that more came back at that moment. The problem was that what she remembered would change everything forever.

**Chapter 3:**

Kaylee sat on the deck in her favorite recliner. This time she took Orlando's advice and grabbed a blanket off the couch to cover her body. The summer wind was dying and being replaced by a cool autumn breeze. In the last few days, her memories flooded her brain. She kept quiet about the pieces of her life that invaded her. Orlando gave her some room but it killed him not be near her. He found that sleeping was difficult without her in his arms. She chose to sleep in her bedroom away from him. She did not want to hurt him but if he only knew about the REAL person she was, Orlando would know she was protecting him. She was a danger to him and now that she knew her sadness, to herself. Kaylee's stomach growled with hunger so she decided to go the kitchen. She opened the sliding glass door and saw Orlando making a sandwich. She walked over. "Hey." He looked up at her smiling face. He did miss that face. She had been so sad lately. "Hey back. Hungry?" Kaylee eyed the sandwich he was making. "VERY!" He handed the sandwich he had just made over to her. "No, I can make my own." He looked at her with his best puppy dog impersonation. "You will hurt my feelings if you don't take it." She smiled softly and took the offering. "Thank you." He returned the smile and then started to make another sandwich. "So, what is on the agenda for today?" Kaylee sat at the kitchen bar. "You don't have to work?" Orlando placed his sandwich on a plate and sat across from her at the bar. "Nope. I am off until September. I needed a break so I decided to start push off any new project until then. I am totally at your disposal." Kaylee blushed at his stare. She also felt the heat rising in her body when she thought about spending alone time with him. "Anything?" Orlando smirked. "Yes, anything, love." She sat and thought a while longer. She took another bite of her sandwich. "How about surfing?" Orlando choked on his soda. "Surfing? Are you sure?" Kaylee smiled sweetly. "I have always wanted to learn and who better to teach me but the man who rescued from the sea." His face dropped a little when he remembered the fact that he caused the gash on her head and her memory loss. "Also, the person who rammed his board into you." Kaylee smiled as she placed her plate into the sink. "Water under the bridge. Well?" He got up and walked over to her. "Ok … I will meet you on the deck about 10 minutes." She watched him run up the stairs. She could forget the past and future for now and enjoy the present.

"So, we will start by learning how to stand on the board. I think that is the most difficult to learn." He held onto the board as the waves moved it from side to side. Kaylee jumped up on her knees and let her body move with the water. She giggled as she tried to keep from falling off the board. Her laughter was addicting to him. Her happiness became very important to him at that moment in time. She lost her balance when a cold wave hit the back of the board and she went flying into the water. Orlando grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface. She became very aware how his hands felt on her skin. He had placed both hands on her hips in order to stabilize her. He felt a small intention on her skin. He looked down and saw a scar shaped like a circle and a cross. Wave after wave hit them. He wiped her hair out of her eyes. "Are you ok, love?" She smiled. "Yes. Can I try again?" Orlando reluctantly let go of her body. He held the board steady as she jumped up on her knees. "Ready for me to let go?" She looked at him with excitement. "YES!" He let go of the board and she stayed on for several minutes. She rode the waves until a rouge wave hit her sideways and pushed her off the board to the dark depths of the ocean. When she did not come right back up, Orlando started to worry. He quickly swam over to the board and dived under the water. Kaylee's ears were pounding from the surf that repeatedly cycled above her. She could not remember which was up and which was down. Then she felt a hand on her waist. The arm pulled her straight up until she breathed fresh air. Orlando pushed the hair out of her face. Kaylee saw the fear in his face. "Are you ok?" She caught her breath before responding. "Yes … a little cold though." He pulled her into his arms. Orlando had never been so scared before. He could bear the thought of losing her. "Let's go in and get some tea and warm clothes on you." They walked up the shoreline. Orlando kept her close to his body. She clung to him for warmth. She could not stop her teeth from chattering. When they reached the deck, Orlando grabbed the blanket on the lounge chair and wrapped it around her. "Better?" She smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you." He decided to take a chance and be more personal with her. "I was so scared, Kaylee. When you didn't come back up … I thought I lost you." She was drawn into his eyes by his sincerity. "I am ok, Orlando. There is no reason to worry. I came back up." Orlando pulled her closer to him. He loved the way she felt in his arms. "I …" Kaylee smiled sweetly at him but her head was screaming to stop this. "Orlando, don't please. No promises. Let's just enjoy right now." He smiled back at her as he came closer to her. He could feel the heat from her mouth on his lips. He needed to taste her. He leaned down to her cherry lips and placed a delicate kiss on them. She moaned into his mouth as his embrace became tighter. Elijah broke the trance they were in. "Sorry to interrupt you guys … but the police is here to talk to Kaylee." She pulled from his arms and walked to her doom.

Kaylee walked in with Orlando holding her hand. He stood behind her as the police officers greeted her. "Miss, please have a seat." She looked up at Orlando who smiled tenderly. The officers sat across from the couple with stern looks on their faces. They looked down and saw that Orlando held her hand tightly. "Are you sure that you wouldn't want to have this talk in private?" The first officer asked Kaylee. Her face dropped to the floor. Orlando squeezed her hand to get her attention. She smiled at him knowing that EVERYTHING would change with the officer's words. "No, I would like my friends to stay." Orlando cringed at the word 'friend.' He wanted to be so much more with her. The office cleared his throat before beginning. "OK. Your name is Kaylee Rodgers. MRS. Kaylee Rodgers." Orlando thought he heard wrong. "Excuse me … MRS?" The officer shook his head. "Yes, Mrs. Rodgers. Your husband has been looking for you for weeks." Orlando dropped her hand. He could not believe it. His Kaylee … she was married. She looked up at him with a look of defeat. He got up and moved to the sliding glass door. "Orlando …" He did not respond as he opened the door and left the living room. Kaylee followed him with tears in her eyes. The office continued. "Your husband stated that you just got up and left. We talked to the neighbors and they said that there were problems. Lots of screaming. We did not find any reports being filed with the police department. Kaylee, we want to help. Were you leaving him because he hurt you?" She started to respond when the front door flew open. "KAYLEE! Baby, are you ok?" James threw his arms around his wife. She stood like a stone statue as he hugged her tight. "Baby, I was so worried. Ouch, look at that gash. Thank you so much for taking care of her." He motioned to Elijah. "It wasn't just me. Orlando also helped." He turned to see Orlando returning to the room. He did not have a right to be angry since she could not remember who she was. James put his hand out to shake Orlando's. "Thanks man. I owe you." He looked down as a cool piece of material touched his skin. He saw a large silver ring on James's finger. It was a circle with a cross in it. Orlando sharply looked up at the man in front of him and then to Kaylee. "No problem." He held out his hand to Kaylee. "Let's get your stuff upstairs." He walked ahead of her. "Officer, can you help us?" The police officer followed them upstairs leaving James, Elijah, and the other officer in the living room.

When they reached the guest room, Orlando softly closed the door behind them. He approached Kaylee. "Love, the scar on your hip … it is the shape of James' ring." The officer, understanding what Orlando was saying, stepped forward. "Mrs. Rodgers, does your husband hit you?" She looked from each man as the tears fell from her eyes. "That is not an easy answer. Things are very … complicated." Orlando stepped closer and grabbed her hand. His protectiveness for her took over every fiber of his soul. "It is a simple question, Kaylee. Does he hit you?" She wanted to say yes … she wanted to collapse in his waiting arms … she wanted to be with him. The fact was that too much depended on her. She lied straight into his concerned eyes. "No, Orlando … he is a good man." She hid her face from his gaze. He knew she was lying but he could not force her to state her case. She was someone's wife and he had no right or claim to her. "Let's get your bags." He said sadly. The officer returned to the living room but Orlando stopped her. "Kaylee wait …" He held her arm and closed the door partly. What they did not know is that James was standing in the hallway waiting to take his wife home. "I care a lot for you, love. I want you to know that I am here for you always." She could see the tears clouding her eyes. "I know you do … and if the situation was different … if I was free …" She stopped as her body started to shake with sadness. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "I am here if you need me. Anytime." He reluctantly let go of her body. She opened the door to see the red eyes of James. His demeanor changed immediately when Orlando meet his gaze. "Ready, baby." He grabbed her bags and walked down the stairs with Kaylee following him. When the reached the bottom of the stairs, Elijah came up to say goodbye to her. "Stay in touch, sweetie." She smiled as he gave her a big hug. She quickly let go as she heard her husband clear his throat. Orlando came up and kissed her cheek. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I am always here, love." She smiled softly. "Time to go, baby. Thanks guys for everything." He walked to the car and put her stuff in the trunk. He opened the passenger door and Kaylee sat down. As he walked around the car, she stole a glance at Orlando. He waved solemnly. She silently wished she had never met him. She had a taste of what life could be with a lover. Now, she returned to a world of pain and sadness. Elijah saw that his friend was hurting. He lightly touched his shoulder. "I am sorry, man. I know you liked her." Orlando hissed through his teeth. "Her husband hits her, Elijah." Elijah's face was painted with shock. "How do you know? Did she say something upstairs?" Orlando turned around to face him. "I saw the scar on her hip that matched his ring. She would not admit it but I saw fear in her eyes. Something is extremely wrong … I am very worried about her." Elijah just stood quietly by.

"So, you got extremely close to Orlando? What happened, Kaylee?" He asked through his clenched teeth. She turned to him fearing what was going to happen at home. "Nothing. He was just a friend." James grunted as he pulled onto the freeway. "He sounded more than a friend. What did you tell him?" She cringed at the sound of the anger in his voice. She feared for her AND Orlando if he ever knew the truth. "I told him nothing. Don't worry your secret is safe." She hissed at him. James raised his hand and backhanded her in the car. She slammed up against the car window. "NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN LIKE THAT. You will NEVER see or talk to him again, UNDERSTAND?" She stared out the window. "Yes." She said quietly. She silently said a prayer that Orlando would stay away for his safety. James would definitely kill him if he ever came near to her. They pulled up to a large beach house several miles away. She opened her door and got out. James walked to the front door. He stared at his phone as a text message came in. A smirk came across his face. "Is that HER?" Kaylee asked. He reached back and swung a blow to her face that made her slide across the floor. "Don't you ever interfere in my private life. I am leaving for a while." He turned and slammed the door behind him. Kaylee sat on the cool floor. She held her hot face in her shaking hands. She was oblivious to the man standing on her deck. Orlando lightly tapped the window. She walked over to the glass door and opened it. "Orlando, what are you doing here?" He slowly traced the raised bruise that colored her face. "Love, why didn't you tell the police and me the truth?" She pulled away from his addicting touch. She walked towards the mantel and the collection of pictures. He walked over to her … he wanted to be close to her … take away the pain. She slowly fingered a picture of a small boy. It then hit him. "He is your son. That is why you lied." She dropped her eyes to the floor in defeat. "Yes, his name is Toby. He is four." Orlando's heart broke when he saw the tears fall from her sad green eyes. "What happened, love?" He touched her arm. He wished she would let him hold her, but he knew that was too much to ask. She looked up at him. This man cared for her very deeply and she was putting him in danger. "Orlando, you have to go. James can't find you here." She walked over to the sliding glass door and held it open. "I am watched constantly. Please Orlando … go." He walked over and grabbed in his arms. "Kaylee, please go with me. I cannot leave you here. He is dangerous." She pulled out of his arms. The temptation of leaving him was so great but Toby came to her head. "Orlando, you don't understand. James will not hurt Toby as long as I stay. I don't even know where he is." His face grew angry. "He kidnapped his own son? Please Kaylee … let's get the police involved. I will protect you." She smiled through the salty tears. She leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly. "You can't, Orlando." She pushed him out the glass door and slammed it closed. He pleaded with his eyes but she turned from him.

She sunk to the floor in a pile of emotions. She laid down on the tile and pulled her legs up to her chest. Kaylee needed freedom … she needed her son … most of all she needed Orlando. He slide the door open quietly. He kneeled down and pulled her into his arms. She felt limp in his strong arms. Orlando walked up the winding staircase until he reached the top bedroom. He leaned on the door and walked to the king size bed. He laid her down on the comforter. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Orlando, we can't. It is dangerous." He placed his finger over her lips. "I heard him say that it would be late before he returned. I want to take some of the pain away. Please let me." She closed her eyes as he laid next to her. He slowly touched her face, then her neck, and down her chest. Her breathing became rapid with every touch. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" She did not answer but traced his lips with her fingertips. He leaned into her touch and kissed her hands. He kissed up her arm until he reached her neck. Her exposed skin shivered into large goose pimples. Her body reacted to his in only a way that two lovers would respond. He whispered in her ear. "Let me love you, Kaylee." She nodded her head in response. He reached down and pulled up her skirt. His knee scooted her legs apart so he could love her properly. As they made love, Orlando made a promise to her and to himself … Kaylee would be his to love forever. She gave her heart totally to him in that afternoon. She did not know the future but it WOULD include Orlando.


End file.
